◊★Kawaii Kurisumasu!★◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Una hermosa noche de Navidad, nuestra pareja favorita se da un dulce y muy especial regalo...Un SerenaxSeiya muy tierno...Pequeño Oneshot dedicado a Viento n.n Muchas gracias por el saludo!


**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**Kawaii Kurisumasu**

**Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!Gomen!**

No he actualizado nínguna de mis histrias por casi un mes y otras por mas T-T...No hay nadie mas a quien culpar que a mi y mi falta de musos...(Si alguien ve a Seiya, Taiki y Yaten diganles que los estoy buscando ù.ú''...).

Como pequeña disculpa les he escrito este pequeño One-shot, que como una revelación se me ocurrió el 24 de Diciembre a las 7:53 Pm...Pero por razones que escapaban a mi no pude subirlo hasta hoy u.u

Espero que les guste! Feliz Navidad para todos!

Dedicado, a todas esas hermosas personas que siguen mis historias...

¡Esto es para ti Viento! ¡Gracias por el apoyo y por los buenos augurios para este nuevo año! ¡Grandes bishus! ¡Y espero que te guste este fic!

* * *

Una hermosa Luna había salido a acompañar a las parejas que ese "24 de Diciembre", salieron a caminar disfrutando del paisaje que caprichoso formaba extrañas sombras gracias al brillo de ese astro nocturno.

Pequeñs copos caían sobre los hombros de una pareja que desde que la Luna saliera de entres las nubes, no se movía de su lugar. Lentamente giraron sus rostros, que se encontraban dirigidos al cielo, para mirarse una vez mas. Ella se veía esplendorosa con ese brillo casi dívino que se reflejaba en sus pupilas, parecía tener luz propia, y se podría decir que era cierto, pues la Luna era su madre, y ella como toda divinidad poseía aquella luz que se divertía en rodear a ángeles y dioses. Claro que la luz de ella era diferente para aquel joven que la tomaba de la mano. Para él esa luz no era mas que su brillo natural, que ella misma se encargaba de soltar con cada sonrisa...

Pero para aquella chica no había luz mas brillante que la de las estrellas, mas especificamente "Su" Estrella...Con los ojos fijos en los Iris oscuros de su novio, la joven podía recorrer todos los misterios del cielo nocturno, casi podría decir, que si se detenía a mirar mas concetrada aquellos ojos azabaches, podría ir contando cada una de las estrellas, que cual espejo se reflejaban en esos ojos que ella tanto amaba...

De pronto, es cielo se vió invadido de otras luces...Los fuegos artificiales daban comienzo.

"Feliz navidad, Bómbon"Susurraba el joven mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro de su novia"

"Igualmente...Seiya..."

Un millón de luces se apreciaba en el cielo Nipón, pero dos jóvenes con los ojos cerrados tomaban ese momento para besarse, auguriando un feliz futuro, que ellos mismos se encargarían de construir...

* * *

"Uff, hacia frío allí afuera"Serena se encontraba frotadose los brazos, mientras Seiya se encargaba de preparar algo caliente"

"_¡...Te dije, que debías llevarta abrigo...!_"Le gritó Seiya desde la cocina"Ahora te vas a resfríar..."En este momento entraba en la habitación. En sus manos grandes tazas se veían"

"Mmm, chocolate caliente"Dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su novio. De golpe, mientras se sentaba, Seiya estornudo"Parece que tu serás el que te resfrie"Y si más le sacó la lengua"No tendrías que haberme prestado la chaqueta"

"Prefiero resfriarme yo, a que lo hagas tu, Bombón"

Los dos estaban sentados en el amplió sofa, cuando Seiya, literalmente se le tiró encima...

"Además.."Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de la rubia"..Tu me cuidaras, y eso me haría muy feliz.."

"Sei..Seiya, p-pero no es necesario que te enfermes para eso"Serena se encontraba toda colorada, por la hábida posición que el joven tomó sobre ella"

Lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella, el pelinegro se acercó a su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios...Serena creía que no podía sonrojarse más. Es que la verdad, su novio siempre la sorprendía con ese lado suyo, ese lado cazanova, que por supuesto solo usaba con ella...

"¿Q-Qué pasa Se.."La voz se le corto cuando Seiya volvió a acercarse mas...Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, Serena comenzó a cerrar sus ojos"

...Pero los labios de Seiya núnca llegaron a posarse sobre los suyos, sino que en acto de tomar la temperatura, se posaron en su frente...

_...Los ojos de Serena no podían estar mas desorbitados..._

"¿Te sientes bien Bombón?Estas muy colorada...Pero fiebre no tienes"

_...Error, si que podían..._

De un fuerte empujón tiro a Seiya nuevamente hacia su lugar...¿Por qué se enojaba?...Talvez...Talvez porque ella pensaba que iban a...

El rostro de Serena nuevamente se tornaba nuevamente de una tonalidad roja...¿Cómo es que Seiya podía ser tan astuto para unas cosas, y tan inocente para otras?

"¿Te hice daño Bombón?"Dijo acercandose lentamente hacia su novia"

Una sonrisa se le escapó a Serena...No importaba que tan diferentes fueran sus actitudes, pues ella se había enamorada de esa conducta, alocada, tierna, cálida y por sobre todo brillante...

"No, estoy bien...Solo me quemé un poco con la chocolatada"Dijo mientras le dedica una esplendorosa sonrisa, que él se encargo de devolver"

A lo lejos, distorsionado por los vidrios, todavía se podían escuchar algunos fuegos artificiales, que seguramente embellecían el cielo nocturno...

...Pero dentro de aquella habitación, ese elixir que se llama amor, distorcionaba los sentidos, haciendo imposible que dejaran de verse...

...Un silencio-que nada tenía de frío-, se formó , mientras sus rostros lentamente se acercaban, inversamente proposionales a sus corazones que comenzaban a latir rapidamente, en aquella primera Navidad que compartirían juntos sin la carga de un pasado-muy pasado-, o un futuro arreglado...

Solo eran una pareja más, que esta Navidad, sin planearlo, compartirían un regalo muy especial...Un regalo directo de sus corazones, un regalo íntimo y tan dulce com la misma miel, pues ellos se encargarían de que fuera así...

Sus labios por fin se tocaron comenzando una suave danza en la cual, como si de su primer beso se tratara, reconocían sus bocas como si del placer mas grande se tratase,_ y es que para ellos así era._

Las manos de Seiya, recorrierron la cintura de la rubia con parsimonía y gran lentitud. Un escalfrío lo recorría al sentir bajo esas manos mortales la suave y tersa piel de esa divinidad que había encantado sus sentidos.  
Por su parte Serena, se creía en un sueño. En ese momento, estando nuevamente bajo el masculino y esbelto cuerpo de su novio, no podía creer que arropada por una estrella, se encontrara.  
En las historias, los prícipes podían bajarle a sus princesas las estrellas...Pero...¿Cuantas princesas tenían el privilegio de amar a una de ellas?_...Solo una..._

Entre beso y beso, Serena no pudo mas que sonreir, sintiendose afortunada de poder conocer el amor de una estrella, que como tal, era fugaz pero eterno. ¡Que ironía, pero así era...Seiya ponía en cada una de sus carcias, tanto esfuerzo como si de la última se tratará, pero ambos sabían que todavía les faltaba mucho por recorrer..

...y eso sí..._Siempre juntos..._

Las manos de Serena, antes pasivas, pegadas a la suave cubierta aterciopelada del sofá, se movieron hasta colocarse en la parte posterior del bronceado y esbelto cuello de Seiya; que con corrientes eléctricas recibió la caricia que su novia le proporcionaba en tal erógena zona.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelinegro se dedicó a recorrer una mayor extensión de piel, viajando con sus manos-por debajo de la blusa-, deslizando sus dedos por toda la extensión de la columna de la joven que bajo su cuerpo se encontraba.  
Sin apurar tan maravillosas sensaciones-que sin superponerse se desarrollaban-, comenzaron a desvestirse, sin perder detalle, concentrados en conocer cada parte del cuerpo de su amante.

...Dos ángeles se desnudaban quedando mecidos por ese cálido sentimiento que los había juntado hace tiempo, y que se encargaría de que esa unión fuera a durar toda la extensión de sus mortales vidas, y si era posible, tambien en la muerte...

Siempre lentos eran los movimientos de sus manos que se recorrían ahora con mayor aínco, libres, ahora que solo se encontraban vestidos por los rayos de Luna.

Seiya, que en ningún momento había abandonado la calidez de la boca de Serena, se dispuso a salir de ella, para recorrer el cuello de la rubia, mientras esta con suavidad acariciaba los azabaches cabellos de él. Una de sus varoniles manos antes posada a un costado de la cabeza de la joven, se posó temblorosa en uno de los senos-perfecto bajo sus ojos-, que Serena, todavía cohibida, ocultaba bajo sus tiernos brazos.  
Los labios de Seiya trazaron otro camino, hasta llegar al otro seno, que aún no había sido atendido. Como cada una de las caricias, esta fue efectuada con gran cariño y delicadeza, pues ese ser divino que estaba alli desnudo junto a él, era su tesoro mas preciado, y como tal era tratado como si se tratase del mas fino cristal.

Por otro lado, Serena dejaba escapar de sus labios una dulce sinfonía-O a sí lo creía Seiya-, mientras sus manos, inquietas, comenzaron a moverse en torno de la fornida espalda de pelinegro.

Sus cuerpos extasiados, comenzaron una ligera danza en la cual, sus sexos se rozaban, llevandolos a un mundo a parte; donde cada sensación se vivía al máximo...Los copos que del otro lado del vidrio se movían, ahora golpeaban ensordecedores contra la ventana, mientras la luz de la Luna los cegaba con tanta belleza...Cada detalle era vivido por esta pareja como si fuera único, embriagados de amor como estaban .

"..Esta..."Dijo Serena mientras sus mejillas ya sonrojadas se coloreaban todavía mas"..Esta noche quiero darte mi regalo mas preciado.."Continuó. Seiya que la observaba con aínco, sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho al ser pronunciadas estas palabras"...Un regalo para los...Algo para recordar...Algo especial..."

"Bombón..."

Seiya, el eterno poeta, se había quedado sin palabras ante la confesión de su princesa...Abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular palabra, que sabía que no vendría, por lo que se dispuso a demostrarle con acciones lo que sus labios se negaban a soltar. Le dio un beso profundo, pero suave que esperaba poder demostrar todo lo que sentía.

Serena por su parte lo comprendió perfectamente, sonriendo dentro del beso. Sus largas y torneadas piernas rodearon la cintura del pelinegro haciendo mayor el contacto. Mientras sus cuerpos eran recorridos por una nueva descarga sus labios soltando su unión se encargaron de exteriorizar lo que sentían.

Comenzó a penetrar a su amada, tratando de hacerlo lo mas lento posible, pues no quería dañarla.  
Completamente nervioso, pero dandole seguridad a ella, el pelinegro termino su entrada, topandose con la virginidad intacta de Serena...  
...Un último impulso, y por fin sus cuerpos fueron uno...Descansando unos segundos, Serena sintió como el dolor menguaba mientras los movimientos se intensificaban...

Sus cuerpos perlados de sudor se movían acompazados siendo que eran completamente complementarios. Mientras el climax llegaba, de sus bocas no pudieron dejar de salir los nombres de sus respectivos novios, acompañados de una de las frases mas bonitas en el mundo...

"Ai shiteru, Seiya"

"Ai shiteru, Odango"

**"Owari"**

**Espero que les haya gustado(N/A: Este es tu regalito Viento!)**

**Nos veremos pronto n.n**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
